


That One's a Jellyfish

by facethestrange



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Hope's first time seeing the Earth constellations that Octavia used to tell her about back when they were naming the Skyring ones together.
Relationships: Octavia Blake & Hope Diyoza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	That One's a Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).




End file.
